


Cultural Exchange

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya swap their customary drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Round 2 of the HSWC 2014, for the prompt _Estrenar, Spanish, to try something on for the first time._
> 
> Involves discussion of blood and the drinking thereof.

“I think it’s only fair,” Kanaya says. “If you wish me to partake of your liquid vice, then it stands to reason that you should do the same for mine.”

Rose sighs. “I understand where you’re coming from, Kanaya, but I don’t think I can bring myself to drink _troll blood_.”

“It didn’t come from an actual troll,” Kanaya points out. “I made it in the alchemiter, so you needn’t feel any sort of human moral quandaries about drinking it.”

“Kanaya,” Rose says, “my quandaries have nothing to do with morality, and more to do with the fact that us humans are in possession of something called a gag reflex, and as such, are incapable of imbibing liquids which we find disgusting. Blood, in most cases, would fall under the category of ‘disgusting’.”

“It doesn’t even look like human blood,” Kanaya says, nudging the cup closer across the table towards Rose.

Rose looks down into the cup, and wrinkles her nose. The liquid inside is a murky, deep purple color. “Isn’t drinking the blood of highbloods some sort of sacrilege?” she asks.

“It’s actually seen as a sign of one’s strength,” Kanaya says. “Of course, since this blood was made alchemically, and was not retrieved form an actual troll, that doesn’t really apply.”

“I see,” Rose says. “Well, you’re right, this doesn’t look anything like human blood. I’m still not sure that I really want to drink it.”

Kanaya picks up her own martini glass, and squints at it. “I would just like to point out,” she says, “that this does not look particularly appetizing to me, either. It smells a bit like nail polish remover.”

“I’ve been having some problems alchemizing the alcohol correctly,” Rose admits. “But it’s perfectly safe, I’ve tested it!”

“Yes,” Kanaya says in a neutral tone, “I’ve noticed.”

Rose winces. “Look, I haven’t been drinking at all today,” she says. “I don’t want to argue, Kanaya, since we finally have some time to ourselves.”

“Alright,” Kanaya says. “But as a gesture of good faith, I really think that this is something we must do together.”

“I walked right into that one,” Rose says, with a resigned sigh. “Fine, fine, I’ll drink your gross alchemized troll blood.”

They raise their glasses together, Rose knocks hers gently against the martini in Kanaya’s hand. Kanaya looks confused. “It’s a human ritual,” Rose says. “Don’t worry about it, let’s just get this over with.” Resisting the urge to close her eyes or plug her nose, Rose take a drink from the glass.

Kanaya, drinking from her own glass, immediately makes a face and visibly forces herself to swallow. “Humans really drink this substance for fun?” she asks.

“Mostly it’s for the effects of the alcohol, not the taste,” Rose says.

“Humans are strange,” Kanaya says. “What do you think about your own beverage?”

Rose looks back down at the liquid in her glass. She’d been hoping that Kanaya wouldn’t ask. “It’s...actually really good,” she says, unable to resist taking another sip. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Kanaya beams.


End file.
